First Time
by NMHudsonSmith
Summary: I have decided to rewrite history. This is a series of one shots about Finn and Rachel's first time. Please Review! Updated 10-3-11
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I've had this story rolling around in my head for a while now and decided to finally just go for it. This is my first Glee story (I usually write General Hospital stories). Takes place during Power of Madonna, this how I think things should have gone.

Rachel laid on her bed sobbing into her pillows; Jesse had just left pissed as hell that she couldn't go through with having sex with him. She was sure he was going to break up with her now, but she didn't care about that, because if he was going to break up with her over that then he didn't deserve her.

No Rachel was crying because she knew that Finn was out there with Santana Lopez right this moment. Finn hadn't told her what he and Santana were going to do, but she had overheard Santana bragging to Brittany the day before about taking Finn's V-card.

Rachel couldn't believe Finn would be so shallow that he would sleep with someone he didn't even like just so he could say he wasn't a virgin anymore. Rachel would never understand; having sex should be because you love someone and want to share yourself with them, not for bragging rights.

Finn approached Rachel's house quickly, hoping to talk to her before it was too late. As he went to knock on the door he noticed it slightly open. Finn cautiously pushed it open all the way, "Rachel?"

Panic gripping him as he tried to hear any noise to indicate whether Rachel was alright or not. He knew she was home all the lights were on and her purse was sitting on the end table next to the door. Wasting no time he ran up the stairs to Rachel's room. He timidly opened it, slightly afraid of what he would find on the other side.

To his surprise he found Rachel alone on her bed in a purple night gown crying. He gently reached a hand out to touch her and talk to her.

Rachel jumped slightly when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Thinking it was Jesse back to apologize she quickly turned her head to the assailant, but it wasn't Jesse.

"Finn, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to knock but the front door was opened slightly, so I came in thinking someone had broken in"

Rachel shrugged, "Jesse must not have shut it completely when he left"

Finn clenched his jaw upon hearing that Jesse had in fact been there earlier. Rachel saw the flash of pain in his eyes at the sound of Jesse's name but ignored it.

"Why was Jesse in such a hurry to leave?"

Rachel sighed and decided to ignore his question, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Santana right now?"

Finn looked away in shame, "I left her at the motel… I couldn't go through with it"

Rachel felt her heart swell but didn't let herself get her hopes up, "Why not?"

Finn shrugged, "I didn't want my first time to be with someone I didn't love just because I was jealous and trying to get back at someone else"

Rachel hung her head in understanding, "Jesse left because I refused to have sex with him"

Finn smiled slightly at her confession and she felt that familiar warmth in her stomach, "Why didn't you go through with it? You love him don't you?"

Rachel shook his head, "I like him, a lot. But I don't love him and it just didn't feel right giving myself to him when…" Not sure if she should continue she lifted her head to look into Finn's face.

"When?" Finn prodded.

"When I'm still in love with you" she confessed quietly.

Finn felt like his heart would burst upon hearing Rachel's confession. He could tell she was unsure about admitting this to him so he lifted her chin to stare into his eyes, "I love you too Rachel, that's why I couldn't sleep with Santana, I couldn't do that to you or myself."

Rachel smiled as she leaned her head up and met his lips with hers. Finn groaned slightly and wrapped his hand into her hair as he deepened the kiss. Rachel gently ran her tongue along his bottom lip seeking permission to enter, which he allowed; their tongues meeting in a dance.

Rachel slowly began to lie back on her bed as Finn followed, never breaking the kiss. Rachel began running her hands up his arms and down his abs resting on the hem of his t-shirt. She lightly tugged on it trying to lift it up when Finn pulled away.

"Rach, are you sure?"

Rachel smiled, "Finn I love you, I couldn't do this with Jesse because deep down I knew that you were meant to be my first. So yes, I'm sure"

Finn smiled as he kissed her quickly, "What about your dads?"

Rachel smiled, "Gone for the weekend"

Finn sighed in relief and met his lips with hers again. This time their hungry hands roaming all over each other, discarding each other's clothing. Finn sat back slightly to admire her naked form. Feeling a blush creep into her cheeks Rachel tried to cover herself, bur Finn stopped her, "Don't you are so beautiful"

Rachel smiled and pulled him back on top of her. She quickly became eager to be intimate with him and began pushing his boxers down, Finn got off the bed to discard of the boxers easily. Rachel's eyes got big when she saw his well endowed member and felt a slight panic about the pain of her first time.

Finn saw the fear in her eyes and quickly sat down next to her, "are you okay?'

Rachel nodded, "I'm just a little apprehensive, I heard the first time is kind of painful for girls"

Finn nodded, "We don't have to do this now"

Rachel shook her head, "No I want to, just be gentle"

Finn smiled sweetly and brushed his hand through her hair, "Of course. We can do this at your pace"

Rachel smiled and kissed him gently before repositioning herself on the bed bringing Finn down over her. Finn grabbed the condom on her nightstand and fit it over himself before locking eyes with Rachel. She kissed him tenderly as he positioned himself at her entrance, "This is it, if you're not sure speak now or forever hold your peace"

Rachel laughed slightly, "Just put it in… please"

Finn nodded and gently pushed himself into her, little by little, allowing her to adjust. He watched as she squeezed her eyes close in pain, causing him to stop, "Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded, "I'm fine it's just a lot of pressure"

Finn waited a little longer savoring the feeling of being inside Rachel before he started a slow pace. Loving the feel of her wrapped around him, he began to realize his body was ready for release already. He listened as Rachel's hiss of pain turned into moans of pleasure and knew he wasn't going to last long.

He slightly quickened the pace and felt Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist as he drove them over the edge into oblivion. Rachel screamed Finn's name as he groaned out hers while finishing.

He gently rolled to her side so he didn't crush her and discarded the condom before pulling her into his arms. Rachel laid there waiting for her breathing to return to normal. Finn watched her come down from the high he had put her in with pride, "Sorry I didn't last very long"

Rachel giggled, "It's okay, it was our first time I'm glad you didn't last too long. It hurt more than I thought"

Finn looked down at her in fear, "I am so sorry"

Rachel laughed again, "Don't be, it was still great!"

Finn smiled and kissed her, "So your dad's are gone all weekend?"

Rachel nodded, "Why?"

Finn shrugged, "I was just thinking, my mom is out of town visiting my aunt, so that gives us time to perfect our abilities"

Rachel smiled as she climbed on top of him kissing him, "I like the way you think"


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I wrote this a looong time ago and I decided that with all the rumors about Finchel finally doing the deed that I should post this another little one-shot about their first time just for fun. This takes place during Theatricality so everything before that has happened and this is how I wish it would have been different. I have no beta reader so all mistakes are mine, although I do try really hard to catch them. I hope you enjoy.**

Rachel felt drained as she descended the stairs heading to the kitchen. She had cried and drank so much water she didn't know if she was drowning or dehydrated. Her fathers had left to take her therapist home since there was not much else he could do for her. Just then a knock interrupted her voyage. Not knowing who it could be she answered it tentatively to reveal a red-eyed Finn.

"Finn! What happened?"

Finn collapsed into her arms letting the tears fall again, "Burt kicked me out"

Rachel gasped as she maneuvered her front door close and led him to her couch, "Why would he do such a thing?"

Finn knew he had to be honest with her, "As you know my mom and Burt moved in together forcing Kurt and I to share a room until Burt can get an addition built. Well Kurt was supposed to make it a place for both of us to enjoy, but instead turned it into a secret seduction room with drapes, pillows, and mood lighting so I kind of flipped out a bit and used a bad word"

Rachel gave him a _'don't sugar coat this'_ look, "What bad word?"

Finn sighed, "I may have said fag… but not to Kurt! I did not call him a fag; I simply called the lamp and other décor"

Rachel's mouth hung open, "I am shocked"

Finn hung his head in shame, "I was shocked at myself to, and unfortunately Burt overheard and told me he didn't want me living in his house. My mom is at work and I didn't know where else to go."

Rachel quickly wrapped her arms around him, "It's going to be okay I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt Kurt that way, they'll understand and come around. You can stay her until you can talk to your mom."

Finn smiled into her hair as he savored the feel of her arms around him. He hadn't touched her since the whole "Run Joey Run" video and before that had been before the break up. He slowly pulled away taking in her beautiful features, "How are you doing? Is your therapist still here?"

Rachel shook her head, "My dad's are returning him to his home right now"

Finn nodded, "How are you dealing with you mom?"

Rachel shrugged, "She doesn't want to be part of my life and I'm learning how to deal with never having a mother, even though I know I have one"

Finn began rubbing her back, "She's an idiot to let you slip out of her life, believe me I would know a thing or two about that"

Rachel smiled softly at him as she placed a hand to his cheek. Finn leaned into her hand smiling crookedly at her. Rachel didn't know what came over her but her lips suddenly began gravitating towards his, softly brushing them together and seeking his reaction. He leaned into the kiss deepening it and Rachel knew he wanted it too. She placed her hand on the back of his neck as he wrapped his hand in her long tresses lightly sweeping his tongue over her swollen lips seeking permission which Rachel allowed tangling her tongue with his.

They each didn't know what they were doing but they both felt lost before and now they finally felt safe and loved. This was something they both needed. Rachel pulled away smiling as Finn groaned in protest, "Come with me"

Finn's eyes went wide as she took his hand and led him to the stairs, "Rach wait, are you sure about this? I mean you and Jesse?"

He left the question open afraid of what she might say, "We are over, he was just getting close to me for Shelby and once his mission was over he dumped me… I'm sorry for hurting you over him, I was just so hurt over our break up I wanted to get back at you. It was childish of me but I couldn't help myself… you make me do crazy things"

Rachel laughed lightly as Finn closed the space between them and kissed her in relief over her confession. Rachel continued to lead him to her room. Before they reached her bed through Finn stopped again, "What about your dads?"

Rachel shrugged, "They are having a night out to give me some time to myself, doctor's orders. He felt they were smothering me"

Finn smiled coyly, "I can leave so you don't feel smothered"

Rachel grabbed him smashing her lips against his neck, "Oh no you don't! I've done enough thinking for one lifetime; I want to start feeling… mostly you"

Finn felt his dick go painfully hard at her words. Rachel tugged at him and he realized she had removed her shirt and skirt standing in front of him wearing only a pair of hot pink cotton panties and matching bra. Finn thought he'd explode right then and there as she signaled for him to discard his own clothing. Standing before her in his baby blue boxers, he was sure did nothing to hide his erection, he felt her hot gaze followed by a look of uneasiness, "We can stop Rach, I will understand"

Rachel shook her head, "It's not that, it's just… I never had sex with Jesse. I lied and I just wanted to tell you that I'm still a virgin. I saved it for you"

Finn was taken aback by her admission and felt an insurmountable amount of guilt. He knew if he didn't tell Rachel the truth about Santana and slept with her he would never forgive himself, "Rach I have to be honest with you too. I did sleep with Santana. I am sorry I lied but it didn't mean anything to me and I regret it so much! I wish I had waited for you because it would have been special with you and sacred, not dirty like with Santana"

Rachel was floored by his admission, "Thank you for being honest with me, I can't say I blame you for giving into her or that I am happy about it; but we weren't together and you are free to do whatever or whoever you want. So don't worry, I still want to be with you"

Finn was so relieved Rachel didn't get mad and really relieved she wanted to continue what they had started. Rachel pulled him back onto the bed lying down beneath him. Finn rested his weight on his arms not wanting to crush her underneath him and looked into her beautiful dark soulful brown eyes, "I love you Rach, I have for a while now"

Rachel smiled brightly, "I love you too"

He leaned down and kissed her with even more passion then he knew he had as they became one, sealing their love in the most intimate way.


End file.
